Come the Morning Light
by xXSaSuHiNaXx
Summary: She found him injured outside her village and vowed to protect and care for him from then on. Told in 200 words, a drabble fic. R&R. I do not own that which is not mine.
1. Chapter 1

Deep within the Makai wandered a blue-haired beauty by the name of Hinata Hyuga. She hummed a soft melody, bobbing her head back and forth rhythmically. With no one in sight she had nothing to worry about. The lands she meandered through was owned by her lord, and as a resident of his land, she bore his mark in full view which protected her from any youkai who dared to attack.

It was a dark blue headband with a metal plate embedded into it, the symbol of a leaf carved on it. The symbol which represented her lord's land.

The blue-haired beauty came to a stop suddenly. Her head shot to the left and her eyes narrowed in concentration. The almost inaudible sound of a child's wounded cry danced in her ears, alerting her to another's presence.

With a push from her legs, she sped towards the sound, intent on helping the poor soul. With speed most youkai could only dream off, she ran through the thick greenery of the forest. The sight which greeted her beyond the greens made her come to a halt and gasp.

A child lay heavily wounded on the grass.

* * *

Word count: 200


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata snapped out of her shock and hastily made her way to the child. She knelt by the child and was relieved to see that he was both alive and unconscious. Youkai, especially young youkai, tended to lash out at anyone who they thought posed a threat. In his condition, it would matter not whether she was trying to help him; he'd attack her as soon his eyes landed upon her.

Hinata wanted to avoid scaring him further than she knew he already was.

Taking off the long cloak he wore, which looked ridiculously big on his person, and unstrapping the sword tied to his waist, Hinata carefully examined him. Among all the injuries he had, only two posed a real threat to him. With a determined nod, Hinata concentrated her reiki to her hands. The ki flicked from blue to green, before settling on a sickly green color. She watched with small frustration as the wounds slowly healed themselves and stopped bleeding.

Once the wounds healed, Hinata gently picked the boy up in her arms and held him firmly to her. She grabbed his sword and cloak and turned on her heels, where she ran to the village.

* * *

Word count: 200


	3. Chapter 3

The journey to the village was short, yet far too long for Hinata's liking. She raced through the gates to the village, ignoring the two guards, and passed by the many youkai wandering the streets. Only when she stepped into the hospital did she slow her pace to a hasty walk.

The youkai inside the hospital perked up at the sound of her entrance and voiced their greetings to her. She only gave them a small, simple nod in acknowledgement. She couldn't afford to stop now when the child she carried could die any second! Just because she had healed the only two fatal wounds she saw he possessed, didn't mean that he wasn't at death's door!

"Rina-san!" Hinata called, making her way to the woman.

Said woman perked at the mention of her name and she turned to Hinata. The look on Hinata's face made any words she previously had gathering in her throat die down into nothing. From bored to serious, her expression changed in an instant as she hastily made her way to the blunette. "Hinata-sama?"

"Rina-san, he's injured. Please, get me a doctor! Quick!" Hinata begged.

* * *

Word count: 200


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata paced back and forth in the waiting room, her face scrunched up in worry. She bit her lip, trying to calm her nerves. Her heart beat quickly in her chest and, if not for her distracted mind, she would have wondered how it had not broke out from inside her.

"Hinata-sama."

Hinata turned to the voice and found a female youkai, who looked more human than anything. She had long pink hair and warm emerald eyes, and wore the standard nurse uniform.

"Sakura-san! Tell me, is he alright?" Hinata questioned, moving to stand beside the female.

Sakura just smiled a reassuring smile, though Hinata caught the gleam of discomfort in her green eyes. "Yes, Hinata-sama. He's been treated and should be fine after a day's rest. But..."

"But?"

Sakura's face turned serious. "Hinata-sama, are you sure we should help him? He's an Imiko!"

Hinata frowned at the woman and her hands clenched into fists at her side. "Sakura-san! Don't you dare say that! He's but a child. Besides, am I no different from him?"

Sakura took a step back. "Forgive me, Hinata-sama. You are right," she said.

* * *

Word count: 200


	5. Chapter 5

Hiei awoke with a start. His eyes shot open and he moved into a sitting position, his hand unconsciously going to where his sword should be and his eyes searching the room for the youkai who attacked him. Upon realizing that he was not in the forest where he had battled the youkai anymore, panic and confusion rose inside him.

"Ah, you're awake," came a soft, melodic voice.

Hiei's head twisted to look at the owner of the voice, his eyes narrowing into a glare and a growl escaping his exposed sharp teeth. Crimson met lilac and he found himself shocked to see a fragile-looking human standing at the door to the room. Why was a human here? Was he...

The girl smiled, amusement dancing in her warm lilac eyes at his expression. "Don't worry, you're still in the Makai," she answered his unspoken question.

Hiei blinked at the news and cocked his head to the side in confusion. He didn't understand why there was a human in the Makai. As far as he knew, no humans were allowed here. So why would she be here?

"I'm actually a Jinchuriki," she told him.

* * *

Word count: 200


	6. Chapter 6

"Jinchuriki?" the question left his lips without his notice.

He was confused. He'd never heard of any Jinchuriki. He wondered what that was. Maybe a cross between a human and a youkai? Hiei lifted his nose into the air and took a sniff, his nose twitching at the action. He frowned; now that he actually tried to smell her, he realized that she held the scent of a youkai just as she did a human. The scent wasn't like any hanyou's he'd come across though.

Strange...

"That's right, Jinchuriki. What should I say? Well... I guess you could say a Jinchuriki is similar to a hanyou in that a Jinchuriki is part human and part youkai. Though, uh," the smile turned upside down into a frown as a thoughtful look crossed her face. She tilted her head ever-so-slightly, her shooter finger pressed to her chin as she thought.

"Hm... How should I explain this?" she wondered.

Suddenly the girl clapped and her face brightened, the sudden change startling Hiei slightly. "Oh, I know! You see, I was originally a full human. After getting a youkai's... blessing, I'm gaining some youkai characteristics."

* * *

Word count: 200


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata knew she was lying, and by the strange look the boy in front of her was giving her, she knew that he was questioning the truth to her words. But she couldn't help it. She wasn't allowed to reveal the truth to any outsider, even if that outsider was no danger. The only outsiders of Konoha that knew about her secret were the people of the other hidden villages and the Jinchuriki. Unless he became a Konoha citizen, she could say nothing to him.

_Though, _Hinata thought, _I can't say there wasn't some truth in my explanation._

The part about her being part youkai and part human was true... to some extend. Jinchuriki were considered part of human and youkai because of the youkai they had sealed inside of them. And because she had a youkai sealed inside her, she _was _gaining youkai characteristics. So she wasn't fully lying.

_I still feel bad though lying to him, _Hinata frowned mentally.

"Well," Hinata began, wanting to change the subject, "why don't we take a look at your injuries? I healed your two major ones earlier, but I'd like to check your other injuries."

* * *

Word count: 200


	8. Chapter 8

Hiei blinked owlishly before his eyes wandered down to his torso. With a hesitant hand, he pressed the tips of his fingers to where he had been stabbed deeply with a sword. His eyes widened when he felt the slightly rough touch of the bandage wrapped around his stomach. What surprised him even more was, when he further pressed his fingers to his stomach, he experienced no pain as he expected he would. His wound was really gone!

In disbelief, Hiei's hand shot to his shoulder and he squeezed it, only to find that it did not hurt either. It was healed! Both his wounds were healed! His eyes moved back to the girl in front of him and he stared at her incredulously. She had spoken the truth, she really had healed him. But why?

"W... why?" the boy questioned, looking anxiously at her.

No one would ever go out of their way to help him, not even the bandits he called his _family. _What would she gain from this?

The girl cocked her head to the side, as if confused by his question. She frowned, before a smile came upon her lips. "Because we're the same."

* * *

Word count: 200


	9. Chapter 9

Hiei blinked, and blinked, and then blinked some more. This _human _was not serious, was she? There was nothing _the same _about them. Nothing. He crossed his arms over his small chest and raised a black eyebrow, his eyes almost urging her to prove to him her words.

"The same?" the question left his lips before he could stop it.

The girl's smile widened and her eyes brightened, a gleam of amusement in those strange lilac orbs. "That's right. I'll even prove it to you," she said.

Hiei watched as she moved away from the wall and a couple of steps towards him. She raised her arms in front of her and, to his shock, materialized a ball of fire in her left hand and water in her right.

She could control fire and water!

"To youkai I'm an Imiko, like you. I can control both fire and water, two opposing elements. So we're not much different," Hinata explained. "We're both Forbidden, though I'm with human blood."

Hiei's mouth dropped open and he refrained himself from going to her to see the two orbs closer. She was also an Imiko like him!

* * *

Word count: 200


	10. Chapter 10

"So," Hinata drawled out, gaining his attention once more, "what about those wounds? Besides the two deep wounds I healed earlier, you still have all those cuts and bruises. Mind if I take a look at them?"

The boy in front of her took a moment to think. He narrowed his eyes at her as he searched her for any possible danger. When he found nothing, he gave a slow nod. Hinata smiled when he accepted and slowly made her way to him, as not to arouse him. When she reached his side she knelt down on the ground and took a close look at his torso.

There was a thin layer of bandages covering the still unhealed wounds he possessed, meaning that the nurse - Sakura - had not tried to heal him with a healing technique. Most likely, she had only smeared some ointment on and bandaged him up. Although she was displeased with the job, Hinata guessed she could understand her reasoning.

Hinata looked up into his deep crimson eyes and smiled reassuringly. "Can I heal the rest of your injuries? Promise I won't do anything else."

He nodded and allowed his arms to fall to his sides.

* * *

Word count: 200


	11. Chapter 11

Hinata's hands glowed as she poured reiki into them. She pressed her palms lightly to his torso and allowed her reiki to do its magic of healing his wounds. She looked up into his deep crimson eyes, so much like the color of blood. "So," she began, wanting to start a conversation with the cute child in front of her, "what's your name? I'm Hinata Hyuga, by the way."

He blinked in acknowledgement and opened his mouth to speak, "... Hiei."

Hinata beamed up at him, almost making herself lose concentration as she grinned in happiness. "It's nice to meet you, Hiei," she said. Suddenly she got an idea. "Tell me, are you hungry?"

He shook his head, only for his stomach to growl loudly. He blushed lightly in embarrassment and looked away from her, a small pout on his face as he glared at the wall.

Hinata only giggled in amusement. "How 'bout this, after I heal you up, let's go grab something to eat? It'll be my treat, I promise!" she offered.

His head snapped to her, his eyes wide in shock. She was actually offering to buy him food! It was unbelievable.

* * *

Word count: 200


	12. Chapter 12

Whispers were heard all around her as she carried Hiei in her arms. The people in the streets would look at her, look at Hiei, look back at her, then whisper to the closest person to them.

Hinata ignored them.

She smiled upon sighting her favorite shop and walked inside, heading straight for one of the tables near the back. She pulled up a chair and sat her purse on it, pulling out money and walking to the cashier, Hiei still in her arms.

"Ah, Hinata-sama. What a pleasant surprise," the man behind the cashier greeted. His eyes trailed to the child she carried and he fidgeted nervously. Just by the conflicting aura surrounding the boy and the scent of him, he had figured out just what the boy was. An Imiko. He almost sneered in disgust, but stopped himself at the look Hinata gave him.

"I'd like a cinnamon bun, please. And he..." She stopped and glanced at him, silently asking what he wanted. She only received a small shrug as he silently glared at the shop-owner.

"He'd also like a cinnamon bun," Hinata finally said.

The man nodded and left to get the treats.

* * *

Word count: 200


	13. Chapter 13

Hiei stared unnervingly down at the, as Hinata had called it, cinnamon bun sitting innocently on his plate. He didn't know what the hell this food was - or even if it was food. He'd never seen anything like this before. Was it poisonous?

The red-eyed youth stole a glance at Hinata. The blunette held the bun to her mouth, devouring the sweet treat hungrily, yet she still somehow kept her grace despite how quickly she was eating it. He knitted his eyebrows, looking uncertainly at the bun in her hands before going back to eyeing his own bun. With a small gulp, he picked up his own sweet bun and brought it to his mouth.

Slowly, oh so slowly, he chewed the dessert in caution. His eyes widened at the taste and he stared incredulously down at the bun. Without another thought, he stuffed the food in his mouth, taking a large bite and getting the cream on his nose and all around his mouth, including his cheeks.

From across him, Hinata gave a soft giggle, amused at his antics. "Do you like it?" she asked.

At his look, the blunette smiled and gave another soft giggle.

* * *

Word count: 200


	14. Chapter 14

Hinata watched Hiei eat his cinnamon bun with a small smile on her face. With her cheek resting on her palm and elbow on the table, she brought the last bits of her own cinnamon bun to her lips and popped it into her mouth. She could not help the soft giggle that escaped her mouth when she saw Hiei licking his hand of the cream that stuck to his skin.

"Do you want another one?" Hinata asked once he was finished.

The small, cute boy with the most adorable face she had ever seen blinked up at her, his eyes holding small surprise and hesitance. He did not immediately answer, instead taking a moment to ponder her words.

Finally, when he came to a decision, he nodded his head vigorously, a small little smile on his lips and his crimson eyes shining in a happiness which looked to rarely show in those beautiful orbs.

Hinata chuckled softly and stood, offering a hand to Hiei."Want to come with me to purchase it?"

He nodded once more and grabbed her hand, scurrying off his seat in suppressed excitement for getting another one of those delicious treats he had just eaten.

* * *

Word count: 200


	15. Chapter 15

Once more she watched the small, cute little boy she ran into in the forest outside the village devour the sweet bun he held firmly in his hands, his small claws digging into the bun and the white cream smearing on his hands. He was adorable, and Hinata wondered just how much longer she could go without hugging him. Her arms were just itching lift him in her arms and smolder him in her embrace. But she resisted the strong urge. No need to scare him.

"So, Hiei, where do you come from?" Hinata asked, genuinely curious.

He froze mid-bite, his mouth hanging wide open and exposing his sharp fangs and teeth, and his crimson eyes darkened. "Nowhere." It was almost curt and sounded a little forced, which piqued Hinata's curiosity.

"Nowhere? How about your parents? Where are they?" the blunette inquired.

He didn't answer, instead choosing to continue eating his treat, but the joy he felt when first eating it was gone, an almost tense atmosphere replaced around him.

Hinata inwardly winced at the change in atmosphere and could feel guilt stinging in her chest, but her curiosity won and she waited patiently for his answer.

* * *

Word count: 200


	16. Chapter 16

Hiei licked his hands and mouth of the cream once he finished his cinnamon bun. Hinata sat in her seat and awaited patiently for his reply. She was aware that the answer to her question might possibly be hurting him, but from his eyes she saw that her question had only surprised him, which was why he was slow to answer. She was sure he was only prolonging the reply to ponder on it some.

Finally he was done and he blinked up at her, his wide red eyes staring into her light lilac ones before opening his mouth to answer her. "I don't have any parents," he replied simply, calmly.

His tone held no sadness, no pain, and no anguish. Nothing. He just said it as if it meant nothing to him, as if the news did not affect him in the least. Like he did not care for his parents, and that was the cause of the painful pang she felt in her chest. His eyes nor his tone held any caring for the subject; for his _parents. _Like he was just talking about the weather or something.

What happened to this child to make him apathetic?

* * *

Word count: 200


	17. Chapter 17

Hiei stared at woman across from him impassively, awaiting for a reaction from her. He was not disappointed when he saw the flash of guilt and sadness, and disbelief and understanding in her eyes. There was even a brief flash of anger in those strange white orbs of hers, but he did not understand why.

Hiei gave a surprised cry as suddenly, he was lifted from his seat and his body was pressed into another. Hinata's warmth filled him and her pine and lavender scent assaulted his unsuspecting nose. He wiggled in her arms, unfamiliar with action, and tried to get out of the embrace, only to find he couldn't. The smell of salt hit his sensitive nose and he couldn't help but look up at her.

Through her thick blue bangs he saw her closed eyes and knitted eyebrows. Her expression looked one of pained and he could see the clear tears that were building in her eyes, confusing him.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered the apology.

He didn't understand why she was apologizing. Did she do something wrong?

"Do you... do you want to stay with me? I promise to care for you."

* * *

Word count: 200


End file.
